


It’s Just Good Business…

by TatsuShawna



Series: The Night Manager: CorkyPine Version [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: AU, All warning inside, CorkyPine, I shall dub this ship CokonutTree, M/M, PWP, Slash, episode 1 spoiler, what happened between Roper was "dealing" and Jonathan going for a smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuShawna/pseuds/TatsuShawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just filling in what happened between Roper "dealing" in that room at the Hotel and then Pine going for a smoke in the cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just Good Business…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I promise to update on my other fics but I need to get this one out of my mind, don't know if I gonna make a serie out of this, maybe……If I get the inspiration…And from what I saw of episode 4……Anyway, I don't own anything, I'm just playing with the characters and trying a new kind of style, feedback will be appreciated. As always, English isn't my mother tongue, so be kind.
> 
> WARNING: Slash, DubCon, Bareback(don’t try this at home until you’re very sure!), PWP, Semi-Clothed Sex

Two hours. They had been in this room for two hours and—He looked at the clocks on the wall behind him— it looked like they wouldn’t be finished until a good while. Silently inhaling then breathing deeply, Jonathan tried to busy himself with anything like arriving customers or seeing if _Fräulein_ Vipp needed his help—which she replied with a kind “ _Nein”_ and smile— or any customers. Nothing. On other days—or on in his case nights—, he would be a bit more busy and would move around, weave through and please any customers until his shift was over. But not today. Today, _he_ was here. And wherever _he_ went, chaos would follow. Taking another deep breath, his eyes downcast on his desk, he tried to control the deep and dark urge to just barge in, gun blazing and put a few bullets in Roper’s smug face.

 

‘ _Be smart Pine!’_ he chided himself‘ _Where in Dante’s Inferno will you find a gun in a Five Stars Hotel in the middle of the night and in Switzerland in the frozen middle of the Alps?! You’ll have your vengeance, just wait, patience is a rewarding virtue’_

 

Internally nodding at himself, he didn’t notice when the door of the room, where _he_ was in, opened and someone walked out toward his desk, but he did notice when that someone cleared their throat, almost startling him out of his skin.

 

‘ _Where is your precious soldier training?’_ mocked a tiny voice and he paid it no mind as a familiar and professional smile graced his lips.

 

“Can I help you, sir?”

 

A tiny smirk tugged at his interlocutor’s lips before the man—Roper had called him Corky— nodded.

 

“Yes, I need somewhere……”—Jonathan could see the man was trying to find the right words—“…Calm and quiet”—He paused then added—“And where I wouldn’t be disturbed”

 

Jonathan nodded, his smile still in place while, internally, he frowned suspiciously at the man.

 

“Is everything alright?”asked Jonathan, his eyes going up to the door behind the man.

 

‘Corky’ smirked.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”—The man let out a small chuckle as if Jonathan had told him a good joke.

 

Jonathan pursed his lips slightly and thought of a way of getting information without looking like it.

 

“It’s just…”—Jonathan intentionally paused—“…You walked out and asked for a quiet place, one would think things aren’t going smoothly…”

 

The man smirked again.

 

“Everything went smoothly, sweetheart”replied the man in a smooth drawl“Just went out because I think Mister Roper won’t need me or my expertise”

 

Jonathan managed not to give a too forced smile at that, while internally he was boiling. What other kind of monstrosity was Roper plotting?! Looking at the smaller man, Jonathan was a bit surprised to see him look expecting. Remembering the man’s request, Jonathan gave an apologetic smile.

 

“Well, sir…For a bit of quiet, there’s always your room”

 

“Too _cliché_ , sweetheart”drawled the man, an amused smirk at his lips“If I wanted to go to my room, I would have bloody done so, no, I want something else”

 

Jonathan may have given the man a smile that was a bit too forced before tapping something on his computer.

 

“Very well, sir…”—Jonathan closed his mouth with a soundless snap, looking expectantly at the smaller brunet.

 

“Corkoran, Lance”

 

Jonathan gave a nod.

 

“I know exactly the room for you”—Taking a set of keys under his desk then going around it—“I’ll show you the way”

 

“Don’t mind if you do”drawled the man, keeping a bit of distance between them, to…ogle his behind? Jonathan frowned as he caught a faint whiff of alcohol on the man as he passed by him.

 

 _‘Great, he is drunk’_ thought Jonathan.

 

Keeping his composure, Jonathan led the man to one of the Hotel’s smaller meeting rooms, taking the farthest one. Using one key of the set, he opened the door and lit the room. It was really small and simple for a conference room: a long, rectangle table in the middle with six seats, a white screen, a small white board, a desk were sat a coffee-machine, cups and pods of tea, coffee and chocolate, and a window with a nice view of the white mountains in the night.

 

“Nobody will be using this room for a while”informed gently Jonathan, stepping aside to let the other man enter.

 

He didn’t.

 

He just stood by the threshold and looked around.

 

“Is there a problem, sir?”asked Jonathan.

 

“No, not at all”replied the man, evasively“I was merely expecting something else and at the same time I don’t know what to expect”—Jonathan looked at the man, a bit confused, while he gave a small shake of his head and muttered something under his breath.

 

“Sir?”

 

Corkoran gave a smile that was meant to be reassuring.

 

“May I have a coffee?”

 

“Of course, sir”replied the night manager.

 

Happy to oblige—and wanting this done and over quickly— Jonathan headed to the machine, unaware of the evil glint in the brunet’s eyes. Taking a pod of coffee and a cup, Jonathan prepared the man’s coffee when he heard it.

 

_Snap!_

 

His eyes widened and his body tensed.

 

_Click!_

 

He visibly stiffened, barely giving a hint he was breathing.

 

 _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’_ berated his mind.

 

Corkoran had locked them.

 

He was _alone_ with the drunk man, in the farthest room of the Hotel where hardly customers or employees would walk pass. Imaginary alarm bells were ringing in his head. Time seemed to have stopped before a rustle of clothes was heard. An imperceptible shiver ran down his back and his body braced itself for anything in-coming. Internally, he reviewed anything he had learned and used against enemies that took him by surprise, going from a knife at his throat to the headlock to being held at gunpoint and what were the best moves to counter-attack and subdue quickly. Corkoran moved silently behind him before he stood behind his back, still silent. The heavy silence stretched between them and, at this point, Jonathan was ready for anything from the man…Except for the man’s hands to grip his hips gently and to feel a faint yet warm breath on his back going through the layers of his clothes.

 

“What are you…?”breathed Jonathan, holding back a grimace when he smelled the alcoholic aura around the man.

 

“If you think I haven’t noticed those lingering glances…”breathed the smaller man behind him—and Jonathan inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide slightly—“…On us, might I add…One may get the wrong idea”—Corkoran’s hands fiddled with the hem of his blazer then shirt before slightly cold fingers touched his bare skin—“You’re cute but I’m afraid no one is willing to change team”—Corkoran’s left hand moved slowly, dangerously, downward while his right one moved up under his clothes—“Lucky for you, I’ve been a player for long time”

 

Something soft landed on his nape. A kiss? Jonathan drew in a sharp breath, his body seemingly coming back to life as his hands stilled Corkoran’s and pulled them away from his skin—and his person— and slowly turned around to face the smaller brunet.

 

“M. Corkoran-”

 

“Lance, sweetheart, or Corky”cut the man in a drawl, clearly annoyed to be stopped.

 

“-I’m afraid you’re quite mistaken”said Jonathan, glad for his unwavering voice“I’m not interested in…”—Jonathan felt his cheeks flush before he shook his head and released the brunet’s hands—“I apologise if I gave you the impression but…I’m not…”

 

Corkoran’s blue eyes seemed to x-ray him before the man gave him a dreadful smirk than would have suited a shark better.

 

“Then why would you give such hard stares towards us if you’re not interested in banging with one of us?”—Something in the man’s blue eyes shifted, making him look dangerous and bloodthirsty, even if he was drunk—“Are you planning something, _sweetheart_?”

 

His heart skipped a beat.

 

What should he do?! He couldn’t reveal his vengeance plan, that would be suicide! What to do?! What to do?!

 

‘ _From where I’m standing, the best way to stay alive is to lay with the Devil’_ pointed out a voice in his mind.

 

Fuck or Die.

 

That seemed to come right off of a bad fiction or a movie or Star Trek. Lowering his head dejectedly, his whole body sagging, Jonathan leaned against the desk and waited. Two fingers under his chin made him look up into stormy-blue eyes and he was surprised to see an understanding smile—a REAL smile— on Corkoran’s lips.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ve had lovers who weren’t at ease with themselves at first”—Corkoran pulled at his tie, bringing his face to his—“Then after, the fun really began, I can promise you that”

 

Jonathan opened his mouth but no sound escaped it as Corkoran kissed him. Kissing a man was different than kissing a woman, Jonathan couldn’t help but notice. He remembered the soft, passionate and amorous kisses shared with Sophie and while Corkoran’s lips were soft, they were also hard, demanding and in charge. The smaller brunet pulled at his tie again, angling his head as an inquisitive tongue poked at his lip then delved into his half-open mouth. He didn’t react at first—because of fear, disgust maybe?— then remembered what was at stake and slowly, he answered the kiss, tasting the lingering taste of whisky in the man’s mouth. Corkoran emitted a low and appreciative noise before passing his arms under him and lifted him effortlessly. Not expecting that—especially from a man of Corkoran’s stature—Jonathan broke the kiss and gave a small yelp, his arms coming instinctively around his chuckling companion who carried him to the table in the middle of the room and set him down on it. Short-breathed, Jonathan looked up at the man and couldn’t help but feel small under those hungry, blue eyes staring down at him. Corkoran chuckled at him when he looked away before the smaller brunet captured his lips in a breath-taking kiss that had him purring. A hand sneaked between them and started undoing the buttons of his blazer then shirt. When the hand started to unbuckle his belt, he let out a small, worried noise and broke the kiss.

 

“W…W…Wait…”breathed the night manager, turning his head on one side to avoid another kiss from the brunet“…I’ve never…”

 

Said brunet who emitted an annoyed growl and latched on the other man’s neck and bit it—making Jonathan wince a bit— before sucking at the mark.

 

“I did told you I’ve taken care of uneasy partners, believe me when I say they were as experienced as a spoon”drawled the smaller brunet before giving a smug smirk as he started undoing Jonathan’s trousers“Be glad I know what I’m doing”

 

Lifting Jonathan’s right leg, Corkoran took off the man’s shoe, pulled down the trousers’ leg and gave a whistle that made Jonathan blush.

 

“Nicely hung and going commando, you know how to make a man melt with pleasure”

 

If he was blushing before, now he must be as red as a tomato. Leering down at the night manager, Corkoran thought the man, with his dishevelled clothes still on, his cheeks a nice pink, his lips full and red and his breath erratic from kissing, was temptation incarnate.

 

‘ _And to quote Wilde, to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it’_ thought the man as he stared at the manager’s fully erect cock _‘And I intend to make this man more than yield’_

 

Swooping down to catch those luscious lips in another kiss, his hands ran up and down the toned chest beneath him, pinching and caressing the skin, making the taller man squirm and moan lowly. Abandoning Jonathan’s lips, he latched onto the man’s neck, nipping, kissing and worrying every inches of skin he could reach while his left hand moved lower. Corkoran smirked against Pine’s neck when he heard the taller man gasp and started moving languorously his hand up and down. Jonathan couldn’t stop the noises that escaped his lips as Corkoran’s hand moved slowly on his dick, driving him mad with pleasure. This was too much and at the same time it wasn’t enough. His control and resolve was breaking, he wanted, no, he _needed_ more. Passing his arms around the man’s shoulders, Jonathan clung to him and moved his hips in tandem with his lover’s hand. Jonathan brought his face up to the smaller brunet and kissed him.

 

“More…”breathed the night manager against the right-hand man’s smirking lips before taking them in another kissing session.

 

Corkoran emitted a low chuckle as their kiss deepened, his hand moving quicker this time on the manager’s dick, making him close to climax.

Just a few more, he was nearly there.

 

Liquid fire pooled into his loins. Just a few more and he will…

 

…

 

…

 

He will…

 

…

 

…And suddenly, Corkoran’s hand stilled then left him completely, making him whine at the loss. Jonathan glared up at the man, who had abandoned him by leaning back to fumble into his pockets for something.

 

“You better have stopped for a reason…”growled Jonathan, making Corkoran arch an eyebrow in amusement.

 

Half-lidded eyes glared up at him and Corkoran couldn’t stop the deep chuckle from exiting his lips as he pulled out a small bottle and set it by Jonathan’s head so that he could read it.

 

‘ _Gun lube’_ thought Jonathan, before he read the content of the bottle while Corkoran fumbled some more into his pockets.

 

“Only thing I have on hand, it’s better than spit…Or nothing…”—Jonathan’s breath itched in understanding—“…And, sorry but I don’t have a condom on me”said the smaller brunet, barely looking apologetic“They’re in my room”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help the snigger that escaped his lips.

 

“Well, I did tell you there was always _your room_ to go to”

 

Corkoran smirked and pinched him on the hip.

 

“Cheeky”—Corkoran bent down and kissed him before he murmured against his lips—“I’m clean, though, if you’re worried”

 

Jonathan flushed again before answering.

 

“Never had any problem with _that_ , so I think I’m clean”

 

“Good”replied Corkoran before latching on a spot under the taller man’s ear“Cellophaned meat isn’t _that good_ to consume”

 

Damn! He had blushed more in the last minutes than a schoolgirl in her whole life! Corkoran picked the gun lube by his head and opened it. Jonathan watched as the thick liquid poured down onto his lover’s hand—A few droplets falling near his hipbone— before the bottle was set aside and wet fingers trailed down his chest……His stomach……His lower belly……His cock……Lower……An oily finger poked at his entrance and he couldn’t help but still when it entered him, finding the sensation weird.

 

“Relax, love”soothed Corkoran, bending down to mouth, kiss and nip at his side.

 

‘ _Well, be the one with a finger up your arse!’_ scolded Jonathan internally, not really relaxing.

 

Corkoran must have felt him still more, because he started kissing his stomach then down to his cock, lapping at the head then the shaft languorously. Sighing in delight, Jonathan felt his body relax as a second finger breached him and Corkoran swallowed him. Jonathan didn’t have much time to dwell on the small tinge of pain in his arse as Corkoran bobbed his head up and down on him while his fingers seemed to be looking for something inside him. Suddenly, Corkoran hit something inside him that made him see stars and arch up on the table, a soundless cry escaping his lips. The man chuckled—‘ _Oh dear God!’_ — around his cock as a third and last finger breached him. The fingers moved in and out in tandem with the mouth before both left him, empty and unsatisfied. He heard the sound of a zipper then some slicking before Corkoran was between his thighs, looming over him, his own slick shaft poking at his entrance. Carefully, Corkoran entered him, his cock slowly inching inside until he was fully seated. Corkoran was about to move but Jonathan clung to him, his shaking head resting on his shoulder while he threw a leg around the man’s hip, stopping him from moving.

 

“W…Wait…Wait…”breathed Jonathan, a bit overwhelmed.

 

The sensation was so alien and so wonderful at the same time. He felt so full, fuller than he ever was but he was also hurting. The lube may have eased the way in, but it still hurt a bit. Corkoran nuzzle his neck, his hands massaging his hips soothingly.

 

“Alright there?”whispered his lover after a couple of beats.

 

Jonathan nodded slowly, removed his leg from his lover’s hip, allowing Corkoran to pull out then in. Slowly at first then building up the pace, making him mewl with pleasure with each thrust. Without breaking the pace, the smaller man pulled him up and sat him on the table before kissing him. The room was filled with the only sounds of kissing and skin-on-skin slapping until a new kind of one joined. It was a vibration at first, then a ringtone. One of them groaned, maybe they both did, and it actually took him a moment to understand it was Corkoran’s phone that was ringing. Corkoran broke their kiss and went to grab the offending phone from his pocket but Jonathan stopped him.

 

“Leave it”growled Jonathan before kissing the brunet again, he was close to climax again and this time he will reach it, damn it!

 

The phone stopped ringing then, after a pause, the vibrating and ringing started again.

 

“I have to answer that”replied Corkoran with an ounce of regret in his tone as he leaned Jonathan down on the table and picked the call on his phone.

 

The dirty blond manager frowned and repressed a huff, his arms crossed as he glared up at the ceiling—And missing the dark and mischievous leer Corkoran threw him.

 

“Corky here”—He moved his hips and, caught off guard, Jonathan gave out a loud whimper.

 

Jonathan raised up his head and gaped at the smirking brunet who, sarcastically, put a finger to his lips.

 

 _“Where in the bloody hell are you?”_ —Jonathan could recognise Roper’s disembodied voice and tried to listen to it.

 

Corkoran smirked darkly at him and Jonathan gulped inconsciously.

 

_‘Surely, he won’t…While on the phone…?!’_

 

Corkoran resumed his—slow and torturous—thrusting and Jonathan struggled to focus on the conversation.

 

 _“Je suis avec un ami”_ —Corkoran smirked and pinched him when he whimpered as his prostate was hit, making him see stars—“ _L’affaire s’est conclue?”_

 

 _“Not…”_ —Corkoran gave a hard thrust that made him lose his focusing— _“…Deal……Closure……”_

 

Corkoran’s slicked hand was now on his cock and moving in time with his thrust, rendering him mad with pleasure.

 

“ _L’affaire se conclura? Je peux parler au gars et le convaincre sinon…”_

 

_“Deal……Later……”_

At this point, he had stopped listening, focusing entirely on the pleasure that Corkoran was giving him and the liquid fire that was pooling in his loins. He heard bits and parts of the conversation but it was faint.

 

“ _Finish……Join……Later”_

 

_“Ça marche, patron”_

 

Corkoran hung up and put the phone back in his pocket before he fully pulled out, gripped Jonathan’s hips in a bruising-grip and rammed back inside, hitting his prostate head-on. Gone was the slow and torturous rhythm and instead, began a hard and fast pace that made the taller man moan loudly. Pain and pleasure blended together, creating a wonderful mix that had him see stars. The constant hit of his prostate crumpled his resolve, and all too soon, he was climaxing, his seeds landing on his lower stomach. Above him, Corkoran was still thrusting mercilessly inside him before he rammed in, one last time, his grip tightening—and leaving crescent marks—on his hips as warmth flooded his inside. Corkoran almost slumped on him but caught himself by putting a hand on the table. Jonathan’s breathing was erratic and blood was pounding in his ears but he was euphoric from the after-glow. With unknown strength, he shakily pulled himself up enough to capture Corkoran’s lips in a lazy and sleepy kiss that the man answered just as lazily. It is just as the smaller man pulled himself out that it dawned on him what they have done. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. The kiss ended and Jonathan observed Corkoran tuck himself in through the eyes of another.

 

“Wish I could stay and cuddle, sweetheart, but I must go”—Corkoran pulled his face to his and kissed him softly—“Duty calls”—He kissed him again—“Until next time, then, sweetheart”

 

Jonathan watched the man smooth out his clothes, ruffle his hair then leave with a satisfied smirk. He was left alone in the room. Jonathan knew he was in some kind of shock and slowly anchored himself back to reality by counting backward, in German. Slowly, his mind cleared but he couldn’t help feeling lost, cold and empty, he may have dodged a bullet here but he feared something bigger was coming his way. His mind was getting chaotic of what could have happened, what could be happening and what may be happening. Fuck! He was getting a headache, he needed a fucking fag! Slowly pushing himself to the edge of the table, Jonathan stood up on shaky legs and nearly tripped over himself as he felt something cool that was definitely _leaking_ from _his arse_ and down his thighs. Inhaling then breathing deeply, Jonathan bent down to grab his half-off trousers and put them on. He dressed robotically, his once graceful movements were now sluggish and shaking. Walking to the window—and visibly wincing when he _leaked_ more fluids— Jonathan stared at his see-through reflection. His once pristine suit was now a bit pleated, under it, his shirt looked more rumpled than normal, his tie tack had disappeared somewhere in the room—he won’t be looking for it, he has an emergency one by his desk—,his hair was a mess, his cheeks looked a bit more red than usual and his lips more full, red and sensible with all that happened to him. Looking at his wristwatch, the numbers mocked his freedom with a two-hour long wait. Jonathan marched stiffly toward the entrance hall, took the pack of cigarettes—and the tie tack— behind his computer then asked in a small voice if _Fräulein_ Vipp could cover him while he take a small break—which she said yes— to then walked out. The cold hit him hard and Jonathan relished a bit in it, his senses coming back to him slowly. Taking out a cigarette and putting it to his lips, Jonathan lit it and took a deep drag. Soon nicotine flooded his body and lulled his senses a bit, almost making him forget what happened. Almost. His peace was soon disrupted.

 

“Glimpse of the infinite”came a voice behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Je suis avec un ami->I'm with a friend.  
> L'affaire s'est conclue?->Was the deal concluded?  
> L’affaire se conclura? Je peux parler au gars et le convaincre sinon…->Deal will be concluded? I could talk to the guy and convice him if not…  
> Ça marche, patron->Alright, boss.


End file.
